Electronic equipment, such as computers and cellular telephones, typically contain various circuit boards that in turn contain electronic components which are interconnected via metalized circuitry on the circuit boards. Electrical connectors are frequently used to interconnect a circuit board to other circuit boards or to other components of the equipment. With the continuing advance of electronic technology, the individual components of the electronic equipment are made ever smaller resulting in miniaturized but highly dense packages. Connector technology has similarly migrated toward smaller and thinner structures. When a connector is formed, an insulating housing is provided with an array of electrical contacts mounted in the housing. The contacts must subsequently be brought into mating engagement a circuit board or other connector. The contacts are typically mounted in the connector by inserting each individual contact into a molded channel in the connector housing. Since it has become necessary to employ very thin insulating connector structures, it has become a problem in the art to insert the contacts into the connector housing without fracturing the housing material. Since it has been necessary to establish a snug fit of the contacts in the connector channels, the combined forces applied when an array of contacts is pressed into an array of channels tends to cause the housing material to break. It has now been found that by use of a connector having a sacrificial, frangible projection in each channel, that the forces generated when the contacts are inserted into the channels can be biased in a direction which will avoid braking the housing.